Weaving Passions
by jacyevans
Summary: A certain dark wizard sends dreams to a shadow of the darkness - the Key- who becomes his obsession and he'll do anything to have her..."Without passion, we'd be truly dead." Tom Riddle's POV - Dawn/Tom Riddle Companion to "Unbidden Passions"


_Title: Weaving Passions_

_Author: Jacy (rememberingnyc2001@yahoo.com)_

_Pairing: Dawn/Tom Riddle_

_Genre: BtVS/Harry Potter_

_Rated: R_

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to the goddess J.K Rowling. Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon...and I own the keyboard. _

_Distribution: Ask and you shall receive :)_

_Feedback: PLEASE!!_

_A/N: Yeah, it was supposed to be a one shot, but it wasn't – here's the sequel to "Unbidden Passions" from Tom Riddle's POV._

~**~

_Passion. It lies in all of us. Sleeping, waiting, and though unwanted, unbidden, it will stir...open it's jaws and howl. It speaks to us, guides us. Passion rules us all, and we obey. What other choice do we have?_

~**~

She was seventeen when I first sent her the dreams. She was so young and beautiful – innocent in every sense of the word. She carried the most dangerous sort of power within her, and she had no idea how to use that power to her advantage. She was so strong – _is _strong – but she stayed the weakling because that's how her "friends" made her feel – weak. Unnoticed. Almost unwanted.

When I first found out about the Key, the power it held, I must admit, I was skeptical. After all, Wormtail isn't the most reliable of sources. But I followed him to the place where she was residing. You can imagine my shock when I realized that this glorious power resided within a seventeen year old girl, the sister of a slayer at that. I was going to make myself known then. But I decided to wait. She was so young. She needed to get to know me first. Intimately.

Draco was so much more useful then his father ever was. He'd learned how to be an animagus when he was sixteen – being one would provide the perfect sort of intrigue for my plan to work.

On this particular night, I sent her my gift in disguise – a black owl delivering a message she would never know the meaning of until she met Draco three years later. One drop of blood, that's all I needed to make the spell work. When Draco returned to me that night and told me all was done, I was satisfied, triumphant even. It was all illegal of course – dream magic was one of the most intrusive forms of dark magic if performed on someone other then oneself.

Pity. 

And that's when the dreams started. They weren't normal dreams either. They were full of lust and passion and need. I had her wrapped around my finger after only one night, and I knew it would only be a matter of time until she found me. She wasn't the only one dreaming. The bond I formed caused me to dream as well, to the point where I wanted her so badly it was driving me crazy.

She became my obsession. 

There wasn't a night after that when I didn't dream about her, or she about me. It never felt like a dream. I never imagined this would have such an effect on both of us. When I awoke, my senses were still on overdrive, like she was really there with me. I could feel her beneath me, the cool air brushing over us, see the darkness enshrouding the room, the black coverlet we laid on, the air of pure innocence that seemed to surround her at all times, shrouding the darkness that she could ultimately become. I could hear us moving together, my moans mingling with hers throughout the room, smell a scent that was uniquely hers, feminine, mixed with my own. And I could still taste her on my lips – a taste that was completely hers. 

She was strong – so strong. And she _would_ be mine.

~**~

_Passion is the source of our finest moments. The joy of love, the clarity of hatred, and the ecstasy of grief. It hurts sometimes more than we can bear._

~**~

One morning over a year later, I was going to make my move. And that's when Harry Potter entered the picture. And my plan was put on hold.

I watched from the shadows as the man she was staying with introduced her to Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, and their friend, Hermione Granger.

Harry - She took one glance at him, and for a moment, my breath caught in my throat because I saw the look on her face. We do share a striking resemblance to each other - the same dark hair. The same deep colored eyes. The same sense of mystery. She smiled as she was introduced to him and I rammed my fist into the tree I was standing next to. He could _not_ have her.

I made it my business to make her mine.  

Draco notified me later that Harry told her that I was going to kill her to get her power and that Mr. Potter was there to protect her. I laughed. The Key of Glory, currently residing within an eighteen year old girl who just happened to be the sister of a slayer, needed extra protection from the Dream Team.

Lucky. Her.

I came to…observe her almost every day after that and watched as she set about to seducing him almost immediately. It was quite amusing watching her flirt mercilessly with much to the dismay of a certain Muggle-born friend of his. I laughed at her antics, but shivered at the thought of him touching what was rightfully _mine_. 

Watching her confirmed what I already knew. She looked innocent, but she was just as ruthless as the rest of us. She was an excellent seductress – she had Potter wrapped around her little finger in less then a week. Her cold treatment toward Ms. Granger made me smile. That girl had helped Potter foil more of my plans then I could count. It must have hurt so much to watch her sweet, gullible little Harry fall in love with a shadow of the light. The night she made her move, I turned my back on her, not wanting to watch her play her games. I didn't do anything to stop it, however. 

I had a plan. I was biding my time until I made my next move. 

The look on Hermione's face that night when she came home and found out that Harry and my girl were "dating" was absolutely priceless. If looks could kill, she'd be dead seven times over. She was completely cold towards her from that point on, and she was just as much of a bitch towards her. Hermione was in love with him, I realized – Hermione was in love with him, and _she _took him away.

And you think she regretted it? No – not one bit. I could tell just by watching her. She was brutal, that one – conniving to the core.

Perfection in every sense of the word.

They were going out for a few months before she finally had her way with him. And that's when she realized she'd made a horrible mistake. Something was off – something wasn't right. I knew she thought that it was her first time – with him, not in general – and that things would get better with time.

But they didn't. I made sure of that. She was still having the dreams, stronger then ever, and the wild ecstasy I felt in those dreams was mirrored in her own thoughts when I watched her wake in the night and walk along the lake. She looked out into the sky, the shadows, sometimes looked directly at me and never even realized it. She was watching. Waiting.

Wanting. 

She and Harry had more then their share of fallings out. She was despairing and upset, as was I at some points. Harry seemed so happy. She hated the dreams, but loved them all at the same time. She fell in love with him, but at the same time, she hated him for not being me, the man of her dreams. I was satisfied watching her cry herself to sleep more often then not from the frustration of it all because I knew that it meant she wouldn't stop looking for me. It meant that I still had a chance.

She wanted to break up with him, and she didn't want to break up with him. She had to make a choice.

But he ended up making the decision for her. And that's when the dreams stopped. Because I wanted them to. I wanted her to want the dreams, the feelings, the passion so badly that she would do anything – _anything _– to bring them back again.

I wanted her to want me so badly she would do anything, follow anyone, to come to me, without Potter in the way. 

He helped me by making that choice for her without even knowing it.

~**~

_If we could live without passion, maybe we'd know some kind of peace. But we would be hollow. Empty rooms, shuttered and dank._

~**~

Harry took her out on a date one night, and I watched with a sense of triumph as he broke up with her by the lake – the same lake she had cried near almost ever night. She showed no emotion the entire time. After almost a year of waiting, I could finally make my move. Her twentieth birthday was three weeks away. I was going to make it one to remember.

He apologized and I clenched my hands into fists as he gave her one last kiss and walked her home. I know she cried herself to sleep that night. And she didn't dream – I made sure of that.

Two weeks later, Harry told her that he and Hermione had started dating. Hermione had this triumphant smile on her face, but she was too miserable to care. She stopped dreaming, and it was killing her. What she didn't know was that it was killing _me_. I needed to feel, I craved that touch of ecstasy whenever I dreamt of _her_, and with that gone – I needed to act as soon as possible before I drove us both insane. 

By the night of her birthday, even Hermione was worried about her, and I couldn't help but laugh. Stupid Mudblood – she was helping her now but what would she do when I made her a child of the dark? Would she still be concerned, attempt to be the redeemer? Her acts would be fruitless. I would have her and she would have me and nothing would be able to make her theirs again.

She had no idea that this night would change her life.

I knew the owner of the club they took her out to for her birthday. The moment they arrived, I made sure that the bartender provided a few drinks and I watched from the shadows as she slammed two down her throat smiling. I smiled back at her. I saw Draco enter and I apparated away. I knew of Draco's…tactics for getting her to follow, and I had no desire to watch. I knew what her reasoning would be – yield whole-heartedly, and if this handsome stranger brings back my dreams, then he can have me. I understood, I suppose. Draco had his fun insulting Potter and Granger and the rest of their group I'm sure. 

I paced my bedroom waiting for him to return. I knew what her answer would be, of course. I could offer her more power then she'd ever dreamed, and they all saw her as a child. Wait until they realized how childish she wasn't.

I watched as they appeared in the room. Draco nodded and left, locking the door behind him. She looked so beautiful standing there, her eyes closed. She was at home here – I would make her a child of the dark.

She opened her eyes and I watched as she looked around the room, every detail so hauntingly familiar.

When I stepped out of the shadows, I knew that my search was over. I took one look at her and smiled. It was pure evil. 

And she loved it.

"Hello Dawn," I said stepping over to her and brushing a piece of hair out of her face.

"I knew I'd find you," she said. "I'm yours," she said, a new strength in her voice.

I continued smiling and kissed her with wild abandon. When we made love that night, I knew that I had made the right choice in a partner. I'd never felt so alive, so powerful, so ready to finally wage a war against the wizarding world and win.

It's been over a year since she's seen them, and I know she's most anxious for them to see her in her new state. Draco told me they thought she was taken against her will – Hermione had seen Draco lead her from the club. She thought she was a prisoner. I laughed, and she laughed with me.

Oh, if they only knew. 

We're going to attack tonight. Imagine their surprise when they see I, Lord Voldemort, once again young and strong, with those among my ranks like Draco Malfoy and his girlfriend, Virginia Weasley, another shadow of the light that made her way into the darkness. 

And _her_ – weak little Dawn Summers at the right hand of the most powerful dark wizard the world has ever known. They think they can stop us, but we'll show them.

The world is ours, she and I. Me and my Dawn.

I'll see them burn before they keep us apart again.

~**~

_Without passion, we'd be truly dead._

~* End *~


End file.
